tudoviafandomcom-20200213-history
Theo Liszt
Theodore Piotry Ivan Lisztoffen (December 8th 2018 - ''Living) ''is a Tamaon composer and actor, known for his complex Operas such as "The Marriage of Fagaro", a comedy based on the Great War, and "Gon Diovonni". He was considered the forefront of modern music, passing and developing on the styles of Bob Tolstoy, by moving away from the basic folk aspects of music, to the more complex orchestral sound that Liszt created. A child prodigy on several instruments such as the Piano, Guitar and Violin; Liszt traveled the world with his father at the age of 4, showing his natural talent. Early Life Theodore Piotry Ivan Lisztoffen was born on December 8th 2018 in the colonial port of Vasraf, still owned by the Empire of Nuevo. Theo's father (Franz Lisztoffen) was a travelling musician from Nuevo who, while visiting Tamao, met his wife Clara Vord. Clara and Franz were married a week before Theo's birth, to avoid Theo being a bastard child. As young as 3, Liszt was playing piano by his fathers orders, who often took the young Theo to his performances. Beginnings as A Musician After a year of intense training and practice, Liszt and his father toured the newly independent nation of Tamao, and soon enough he was touring the world. He was known for being the very first person to perform formally in the Tudovian Arts College in front of then Chairman Vincent E. Porter and Prime Minister Robert Von Shlift. The nations of the world were amazed by the young mans talent and apparent human as he grew up traveling. Liszt wouldn't stop his touring til he was 16 in 2034. 12 years of touring the world solidified his talent in the art of music and while touring he wrote some of his most famous piano pieces. The touring paid well for the Liszt family, however the majority of the money would go to his father. As the years went by, his style developed and he gained a cult popularity in Tamao. Theo's father fell in 2036, and he soon lost his hearing and his eyesight. In 2038, Theo's father requested that his son should leave Tamao and find a career away from home. Theo did as his father said and left to the controversial nation of Souh Gregoria. Lizst wowed the unsegregated crowds of all races and cultures. Theo later wrote that "It was simply wonderful, every man, woman and child in the room were different by race, but the souls and love for music was all the same". Move To Tudovia Although he was extremely popular in South Gregoria, Theo Liszt spent his money lavishly, often on alcohol and tobacco and extremely expensive clothes. Theo Remained in South Gregoria for nearly 8 years, in which time he had written 3 Operas, 5 Symphonies. 10 Piano Concertos and 1 play in which he starred in. He had also started a family, getting married and having a son in 2044. Liszt was often uncomfortable wearing his glasses and so he only wore them in his study or when meeting for something formal.